Talk:Dragon Energy
Didnt she use this spell when she was taking her Enchantix test?Andredrw13 (talk) 02:44, January 18, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw13Andredrw13 (talk) 02:44, January 18, 2014 (UTC) From when she says those words in her test? A cold wind of Autumn 03:09, January 18, 2014 (UTC) She says it in season 3 episode 18 when she is attacking monsters from Negatus Andredrw13 (talk) 17:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw13Andredrw13 (talk) 17:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC) That's in the Nickelodeon dub only, but I'll make a note of it, thanks! WonderBuono! (talk) 21:24, January 18, 2014 (UTC) It wasnt just the Nick dub, it was in the original Italian. Rai English didnt say it but i guess its implied Andredrw13 (talk) 15:25, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw13 Rai English in here only! Except that that spell is used in both Nick and Rai, and Nick gives it another different name, that those things will appear in the trivia section. Otherwise, if its name appears in Nick dub only, then it won't exist here, if it belongs to season 1 to 4... A cold wind of Autumn 05:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC) But the Nick dub didnt give it a different name. The Nick dub said it cause it was used in the original italian Andredrw13 (talk) 03:20, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw13 I'm with Andredrw on this one. Since nothing was said, it could be implied that it was Dragon Energy used in the RAI dub. It's a rare occurrence but that's why I left a note on the page. WonderBuono! (talk) 22:37, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I don't understand why we're only going by the Rai English when tht isnt the dominate English dub of Winx anymore, plus things happen in the Nick dub tht didn't happen in the Nick dub that didnt happen in the Rai English dub, like this here and it seems like since it didnt happen in the Rai English we completely ignore the fact tht it happend in the Nick dub Andredrw13 (talk) 07:15, February 3, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw13 :As Rose said, we do not ignore the Nick dub. We go by Rai for Seasons 1 - 4 and we only go by Nick for Seasons 5 - 6. Really, we don't want to repeat that again. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:27, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Rules are rules, and there's no exception in "rules". Those are made to keep the wiki in peace, that's why we have to follow them, all of us, nobody can deny this. Conflict enough with the using. We use Rai English for 4 first seasons since it's the most original version, in comparison to the Italian version. And since Rai English is no longer available for season 5 or 6, that's why we use Nick. Honest, if there's even low-quality video of Rai English of season 5 or 6, I definitely will follow it! Understand or not is not my business or anyone's around here. Try to do that as your business, don't just come up with "I (really) don't understand" part. A cold wind of Autumn 09:40, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I guess my thing about it is, since Nick is working closely with Rainbow, wouldn't we follow them too? I understand the rules but also at the same time, I feel like we could at least acknowledge that the Nick dub did it like WonderBuono! did b4 and say it didnt happen in the Rai English but it did happen in the Nick as a footnote Andredrw13 (talk) 14:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw13 :But is anyone really going to care about it? Like, I wouldn't be bothered reading that sentence because it isn't something that interests me. No offense to anyone. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:35, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Andredrw13, do you know how to count? In the case you know, can you count how many changes has Nick made in comparison with Rai English? I have the feeling like I'm participating in a nonsense and stupid and waste thing. A cold wind of Autumn 08:59, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Its not nonsense, and yes I'm aware of the changes that were made, but she did say Dragon Energy in the episode in question, maybe not in the Rai (which I admit she doesn't) but she does say it in the Nick dub and original Italian so we could at least acknowledge it Andredrw13 (talk) 15:02, February 5, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw13 Rose it's not nonsense, I just don't think you're understanding our argument. And to BelievixinStella, here's another question: would it really hurt anything? Surely it's not that big of a deal to add one line and one tiny note for this one rare occurrence. WonderBuono! (talk) 04:43, February 7, 2014 (UTC) It's not about hurt or bother... But a question around that why don't we just follow the rules and end this? A cold wind of Autumn 07:25, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Look I'm just saying just because she didn't say it in the Rai English version, she did in the Nick dub so we could at least say that as a footnote or something Andredrw13 (talk) 14:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw13 Okay wait let's start this over again. Imagine for a second that the Nickelodeon dub does not exist. As has been mentioned, this wiki bases the main part of its articles on the RAI English dub, because it is closest to the Italian. Now, keeping in mind that the RAI English dub is based upon the Italian, you could say that the spell used in both version was the same spell. In the Italian, it was said to be Dragon Energy. Since nothing was said in English to contradict the Italian, it could be assumed that this was the same spell, Dragon Energy. Because it's an assumption, that's why it needs a footnote. That's the whole reason I'm even still arguing this case, is for the assumption that it is still Dragon Energy even when nothing was said. Therefore, not breaking the rules. WonderBuono! (talk) 00:12, February 8, 2014 (UTC) @Andredrw13: I said NO to those Nikky! @Shayna: Basically Rai English/Cinélume is the based and closest dub to the Italian one, but it's NOT the Italian one. And this wiki is the English wiki, not the Italian one, in the case you exampled that Nikky does not exist, we still follow the English version (Cinélume), not Italian one. That happens in the case Nikky does exist as well. A cold wind of Autumn 10:30, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I was basing it on the RAI English. If RAI English had contradicted the Italian with another spell name, I wouldn't have put it, but since it didn't it is implied in the RAI English that the spell used is still Dragon Energy, it just wasn't said aloud. WonderBuono! (talk) 19:12, February 8, 2014 (UTC)